This is zootopia high
by disneylover202
Summary: When Judy joins zootopia high school she meets fox Nick WIlde at first Judy see's him as a jerk, but soon she begins to have feelings for him feelings can cannot explain.
1. Chapter 1

Judy smiled as she looked upon the sign the read, 'Zootopia high school' Judy had moved to Zootopia about a few months before, and now she was starting high school. She walked in and inside were mammals both prey and predator.

She took a look at her papers to see which number locker she had it was 107.

As she came to her locker she saw a red fox next to it. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a green top, he looked about aged 16. Judy had a bit of fear of foxes, when she was 9 a bully attacked her, she tried her best to remember that not all foxes are the same, but it was quite difficult.

She walked up to her locker and put her stuff in, then the bell rang for 1st lesson she quickly looked at her paper to see which class he was in. Maths, she noticed that the fox had not moved from the spot. He went to confront him.

"Excuse me but the bell just went, don't you think you should get going to class?" She asked him.

He responded with a chuckle. "Nah class aint really my cup of tea carrots. But you go ahead"

"What?" She asked "You have to go to class. Uh what your name?"

"Nick Wilde" he replied "And I don't believe it's any of your business if I got to class or not, now hop along."

Judy sighed "Fine, but can you at least tell me where maths class is please? I'm new here"

Nick sighed "Look carrots, I don't have the time to look after all the freshman. I ain't no tour guide find it yourself."

Judy looked at him shocked "Hey I was just asking, you don't have to be so rude."

Nick folded his arms and snickered "Look here carrots, this isn't like Elementary school this is high school, No one's gonna hold your paw for you here. He then bent down to meet her eye level. "You're with the big kids now sweetheart" he mocked.

"You're gonna want to stop calling me carrots" Judy demanded as her foot began to thump in anger.

Nick just scoffed "Or what? You don't control my mouth, I'll choose what I want to call you."

Just as Judy was about to talk the second bell went. Nick smirked.

"Better get going carrots, you still have to find maths class. Wouldn't want to be in any trouble would we?"

Judy growled a she ran of, little did she know she had dropped her pen and Nick had picked it up. 'Oh no I'm gonna be late' she thought to herself.

"Excuse me but are you lost?" Asked a voice from behind her. Judy turned around to find a cheetah, he was quite chubby and he held a donut in his paw.

"Uh yes can you show me where maths class is please?" She asked. She hoped this cheetah wasn't rude like Nick was.

"Oh of course it's over here follow me, I'm Benjamin Clawhauser" he introuded.

"I'm Judy Hopps, nice to meet you"

"Same here, you're so cute" he smiled.

Judy blushed at bit "Uh I'm not really sure if you know this, but well, it's ok for a bunny to call a bunny cute, but other animals can't."

Benjamin gasped "Oh I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Judy chuckled a bit "It's fine really" They then arrived at maths class.

"Here you go, I hope to see you again" Benjamin said as he walked away.

"Thank you"

Judy walked into the classroom and was welcomed by a lot of children staring at her.

"You're late miss Hopps" the teacher a male bear spoke. "please take your seat." Judy took a seat next to a shrew.

"Now I'm Mr Biteman. Listen up everyone, I will tolerate no bad behaviour in this class. Anyone who finds it funny to act the class clown will be sent to the principal's office, And believe me when I tell you he is not someone to mess around with. Now let's get down to work. Judy looked to find her pen was missing. She released she must have dropped it before.

[meanwhile]

"Hey Finnick, it's about time you showed up. I thought I'd be alone at school today" he mocked a pout

"Oh shut up Nick" Finnick rolled his eyes.

"Hey Finnick you should have been here before, a bunny was here trying to get me to go to class."

"Oh my God really?" Finnick laughed "Oh that must have been rich. "

Nick chuckled along "It was and she also dropped this. He took a pen shaped as a carrot out of his pocket.

"A pen?" Finnick answered in confusion. Nick nodded

"Yeah it's that bunnies she dropped it when she was running to class, and it's not just a pen it also has a voice recorder"

"Wow cool, wonder how long it'll take for her to know it's gone?"

Nick smirked "Well she seemed a bit dumb, probably still not released." They both chuckled.

Soon it was break time and everyone came out of their classrooms.

Judy started to talk to the shrew she sat next to in class

"Im Fru Fru" she spoke in a high pitched voice.

"I'm Judy hopps, uh could you help me find my pen? I think I dropped it earlier, It's shaped like a carrot"

"Sure I'd be happy to help, where did you have it last?"

"By my locker"

They both went back to the locker to be met by the familiar fox.

"Oh hey carrots, I hope you're not gonna give me another lecture, on going to class or whatever"

Judy sighed "I'm just looking for my pen"

"Oh a pen you say? What sort of pen?" Nick smirked along with Finnick.

"Well it's shaped like a carrot" Judy replied as she continued to look around.

"Oh so would this be the pen you're talking about?" He asked. Judy turned to see her carrot shaped pen in the fox's paws.

"Yeah could I have it back please?" She asked as she walked over to him holding her paw out.

Nick grinned "Sure here you go" he held the pen out for her to grab it, but just a she did he pulled it away. "Oh i'm sorry carrots" he teased as Finnick began to chuckle.

Judy growled in anger "Nick! Give me back my pen!"

Nick smirked "ok here, take it" just like before, he held the pen out, but pulled it away when Judy reached for it. "Oh dear I thought you bunnies were fast"

Judy's eyes narrowed in anger "Give me back my pen Nick" she repeated. Nick grinned and held it above his head. "Jump for it"

"Nick !" Judy growled as she tried her best to get the pen back.

Finnick snickered behind his paws. "Yeah go on give her it back we've had our fun. So Nick threw the pen on the ground, and Judy picked it up. She looked up to see the two foxes walking away

"So I see you've met Nick Wilde." Fru Fru remarked. "Don't worry about him, he just likes to tease others. You'll get use to him in time."

"He wouldn't even help me find my maths class this morning, I'd say he's quite rude"

"Yeah well, he just thinks that everyone should you know, find their own way"

Judy sighed "Well I still find him quite rude"

"Come on I'll introduce you to some of my friends"

They then went outside to a sheep and a sloth "Hey guys this is Judy"

"Hey" said the sheep "I'm Dawn"

"Hi...my...name...is ... Priscilla...nice...to...meet...you"

"It's good to meet you both too" Judy smiled

"So are you new here? I've never seen you before" Dawn asked.

"yeah I moved to zootopia about 2 months ago, I use to live in bunny burrow, but my parents said,I'd get a better education here"

Fru Fru smiled "Well it is a pretty great school. A lot of students here get good grades."

[meanwhile]

Nick and Finnick were selling things to the other students. They had made quite a bit of money.

"Nick got the goodies today?" Duke asked. Nick sighed and shook his head with a smirk.

"Of course i do crisps, chocolate and pop. So what will it be?"

"Uh a can of pop Wilde"

Nick gave Duke his can in return of 1 dollar. "Pleasure doing business with you"

"Wow Nick this idea to sell things is great" Finnick said.

"Well ever since the school stopped selling sugary products, kids here would pay almost any amount of money."

"Yeah that's true, I mean look we've made 30 dollars and it's only been what 10 minutes?"

"Well it's good business." Nick than gave Finnick his half of the money.

Just then Judy and her friends came up "Is this what you do? Sell things"

"yeah at break and lunch. Why you buying anything carrots?" he asked. Although he knew she wouldn't.

"No I'm pretty sure selling things on school grounds is against the rules"

"Oh chill out, he's selling crisp and chocolate not drugs. No need to be such a goody two shoes, bunny."

"My name's Judy" she turned to face Nick and it doesn't matter It's still against the rules. I should inform a member of staff about this"

Nick just smirked at this "Oh carrots, I could have guessed you'd say that. But if you tell the staff, I'll tell the other students, that you took away their sugary goods. I doubt they'll be too happy with you then" he grinned evilly. "Now buy or leave"

"Fine I'll go, class is starting anyway."

"So long sweetheart" Nick taunted causing Judy to growl in anger.

"God that Nick is a bigger jerk than I thought" Judy spat.

"Oh don't pay him no never mind" Dawn smiled

"Yeah just stick with us girls" Fru Fru said

"We...girls...need...to...stick...together" Priscilla said"

"True" Judy laughed. "Anyway let's get to class"

 **I'll end it here for now but I will try to update pretty soon other charaters will be introduced soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Class had ended and it was now lunch time. Judy and her friends began to talk .

"So Judy, you said you were new to zootopia. How do you like it?" Fru Fru asked.

"I think it's wonderful, I think it's great how prey and predators can live together here."

"I...like...it...here...too" Priscilla said

Then Nick and Finnick came up to them

"Oh you don't still believe that fairy tale do you?" Nick asked with a sly smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please like I haven't heard your story before. Everyone who comes here thinks, oh zootopia is the peaceful place where both prey and predator can leave together with no worries. Hate to break it to you carrot but it's not like that."

Finnick nodded "Look we know you're still living in your little fantasy world but He's right life ain't all that good here bunny. Nothing like you've heard"

"Well I still think zootopia is a great place, and maybe one day we will all get along" Judy said

"Whatever carrots soon you will get to know what it's really like here." Nick said as he began to leave with Finnick.

"Uhh he's such a" Judy began

"Look I know he can be a bit annoying and a bit of a jerk at times, but well he wasn't really lying. We don't all get along like others have heard. There are some places they wont' allow predators to go in, and us prey are considered well weak" Dawn sighed.

They all went outside to eat their lunch. They all began to speak, then Judy could hear someone crying.

"Hey can you hear someone crying?" She asked the others

"No can't say I do" Fru Fru said

"Me...neither. Priscilla shook her head.

"Well you bunnies do have good hearing" Said Dawn.

"Well I'm gonna go check it out" Judy got up and left she followed the sound of the crying"

She then saw Ben he was with a Wolf with grey fur. Judy listening closely to what they were saying.

"Oh what you gonna cry again fatty?" The wolf sneered at the crying cheetah. "That's all you do ain't it cry, probably the one thing you can do expect for eat"

" Please just leave me alone, I never did nothing to you" he cried

"You know you don't even deserve to be called a predator. You're weak and pathetic, us predators are suppose to be strong but you? You couldn't fight a bug."

"Look please I I" Ben began

"You, You what?" The wolf mocked.

Judy had had enough of this "Hey leave him alone" she shouted as she went over to them both.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it?" The wolf sneered. "I could take you down with one swipe"

"True but if you do I'll tell all my brothers and sisters all 275 of them. Now one bunny may not be much but 275 all at once? Judy gave a bit of a sly grin. The wolf growled "I'll see you later fatty after school" he said to ben then finally he left.

Judy went over to Ben "Are you ok?"

Ben sniffed "Yeah, thanks Judy"

"Who was he anyway?" She asked "Does he always bully you?

"His names Ryan and yes he's being picking on me since kindergarten"

"That's awful hey do you want to sit with me and my friends"

"Ok thank you" Ben smiled

The two of them went over to the bench where Judy's friends were sitting.

"Oh hi Judy, Hi Ben are you alright?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. I just had some trouble with Ryan"

"Ben...you...need...to...stand...up...to...him"

"I know but I feel like I can't. Ryan is right, I am weak" ben sighed

"No Ben don't think that way, just because of that jerk" Fru Fru tried to comfort him.

"Well I do try not too, but it Is hard when they say things right to your face"

"Yeah, I know Ben" Judy said "but maybe there's something you could do to prove him wrong"

"Yeah like maybe I don't know join the school gym or something" said Dawn.

"No Ryan goes there" Ben gasps "If he see's me there he'll just pick on me even more."

"Well what if you go when Ryan's not there?" Fru Fru suggested. "I mean he can't be there all the time"

"Well I'll have a think about it" Ben smiled "thanks"

The bell than rang "Ok let's get going to class" Judy said. "we all have art now"

"I'm in history so I'll see you all later, and thank again" ben smiled and waved at the three girls.

[meanwhile]

"Good job Nick, that's 50 we made in one hour" Finnick nearly cheered

"I told you before, kids here pay anything for the sugar" Nick smirked "Here's your half" he gave Finnick half of the money.

"Cheers Nick, well I suppose we'd better get going to class, otherwise we may get the principal on our backs"

"Yeah true, don't suppose we could cut every class."

"Oh look it's Flash" Nick pointed out a sloth "Hey Flash, Flash hundred yard dash"

"Oh...hey...Nick...Hey...Finnick...how...are...you...both...doing?"

"We're good" Finnick answered "but Nick we should be going"

"I'll...come...with...you" Flash smiled "We...have...the...same...class...now"

"Alright let's get going" Nick said

Eventually they arrived at class but with Flash they arrived a bit late.

Soon after both Judy's and Nicks class had finshied both of them went to their lockers

"Well carrots I hope you enjoy your first day here" Nick smirked "But remember life ain't all butterflies and flowers here."

Judy growled a bit under her breath "Oh just shut your mouth will you?"

Nick chuckled "whatever you say cutie"

Nick laughed a bit as he saw Judy get mad and leave. Oh gosh that bunny she's so naive he thought to himself. Just like everyone else though. Thinking all foxes are the same, Judging before knowing. Not like I ain't use to it by now"

Nick got his stuff from the locker and headed home.

 **Thanks for reading see you all next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick opened the door to his house, to be welcome by a cute 5 year old fox running into his arms.

"Nick. Nick you're back" he yelled in joy. Nick picked him up and gave him a hug

"Hey Chase how are you?" Nick smiled at him

Chase was Nick's cousin he came to live with him a year ago. Sadly his own parent were in a car crash and never made it. Nick loved Chase not only because they were related, but because Chase reminded Nick of himself when he was younger. He was fun, joyful, playful and most of all friendly.

Chase was too young for school yet, but he did attend a daycare while Jade [Nick's mum] was working. Jade finished work about a hour before Nick got home, but sometimes she had to work overtime.

"Hey Nick good day at school? Jade asked as she came in from the kitchen.

"Yeah it was alright I guess" Nick shrugged. Jade nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"Nick play with me" Chased said, as he gave Nick adorable puppy eyes that no one could ever say no too.

"Alright what do you want to play?" Nick asked

"With the train, that's my favourite toy". Nick' family didn't really have that much money. Jade does have a job, but it doesn't pay that much. Nick' dad had left them years ago when Nick was about 9. Because of their low income they had to careful about what they spent their money on. they were fine for food and all but when they needed more expensive things like clothes it was a struggle.

The families low income was the main reason Nick had begun to sell things at school. He wanted to help support his mother.

He helped Chase to set up the train track "Alright where's the train going today?"

"It's going to Tundratown all aboard" Chase said making a train like noise.

Nick laughed along with Chase "Ok we have arrived. Now I need to talk to my mum, you stay here"

Nick went into the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner

"Hey mom here you go" he said as he handed her the money he had earned for today. £40

"Oh thank you Nick, you know you don't have to get yourself into trouble for this, I can manage fine honest."

"Mom I want to help, and don't worry I don't ever get caught." Nick explained.

"Well I thank you for your help Nick, but if you don't want to do this anymore, I'll understand."

"Hey no worries, I think it's only fair that I help out a bit, after all I'll be leaving school in a few years and then I'll earn more money."

"Thanks Nick, anyway dinners ready would you mind getting Chase?"

"Sure" Nick went into the other room, where Chase was now playing with building blocks.

"Wow that's a big tower Chase, it's almost tall as you are"

"I'm gonna build it as tall as a giraffe" Chase said

"Well dinners ready so you'll have to build it later on"

Nick and Chase both went into the Kitchen together and sat down at the table.

"Enjoy you two" said Jade as she put a plain cheese pizza on the table.

"Yummy" Chase smiled as he put a lice into his mouth. Then licking the rest of his muzzle and paws. Being young he was quite a messy eater.

"Hey Chase you want to play a quick game of catch after dinner?" Nick asked

"Yeah" Chase smiled

After dinner Nick and Chase went outside

"Alright Chase here it comes get ready" Nick yelled as threw the ball towards Chase, who caught it. Chase was quite good at catch and said when he started school he wanted to be on a baseball team.

"Ok Nick I bet you cannot catch this one" giggled Chase. As he threw the ball.

"Oh I bet I could" Nick smirked as he caught the ball in his paw. "Ok here comes a fast one"

"Too easy" Chase gave a little sly smile which he had learned from Nick.

Soon it was getting pretty late so they both went back inside. Nick saw his mom asleep on the couch.

"Shall we wake her up?" Chase ask. Nick shook his head

"No let's let her sleep eh? She's tired. And away it's your bedtime now"

The 5 year old then began to pout a bit "I don't want to, can't I stay up just a little bit longer?"

"Come on I'll read you a bedtime story"

"Ok then" Chase smiled as he went upstairs with Nick. Nick helped Chase put on his blue monster Pyjamas and brushed his teeth.

Since The house only had two bedrooms Nick and Chase had to share.

"Ok, what book do you want tonight?" Nick asked.

"Robin Hood, I love that one he's a fox like me you, and auntie Jade"

Nick read the book to Chase until he fell asleep. He then went to put his own pyjamas on and went into his own bed.

"Goodnight Chase" He whispred and he turned the light out, then Chase woke up "It's dark, I want my night light"

"Oh sorry Chase almost forgot" Nick got up and turned on his night light "is that better?" He asked Chase yawned and nodded then went back to sleep.

Nick then went back to his own bed and went to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading next time we'll go to Judy's house.**


	4. Chapter 4

Judy arrived at her house, she opened the door and then. "Hey Judy's home" screamed a voice and about 50 small bunnies came running up to her.

"Whoa hey, hey calm down" Judy laughed as she was playfully pushed to the floor.

"Judy how was high school?" Ask Sam her 7 year old brother.

"it was good, I made some new friends"

"Now Kids come on let's let Jude at least get in the house first". Stu chuckled. Judy sat down on a chair.

"So Judy tell me are there any foxes in the school" He asked. Judy forced herself not to do a facepalm.

Judy sighed and rolled her eyes "Dad" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well you know what foxes are like, they're not considered to be the most trustworthy"

"Expect from Gideon we hardly know any other foxes. Look I know what he did, but we were 9 then and it's not fair to label all foxes based on what we saw from one fox."

"I know but I" Stu began

"Dad please stop talking, look I'll answer your question yes they was a fox at school, they do a right to an education you know. Even if they are as you say"

Before her dad could talk anymore she went into the kitchen. She honestly didn't know why her dad hated foxes so much. She knew in the stone age foxes would eat rabbits but now they've evolved, and prey still see predators as savage.

"Hey mom" she said

"Oh hello Judy, how was school?"

"Ok, what's for dinner?" She asked

"Your favorite, carrot stu, and carrot cake for desert"

"Great, look mom can I ask you something? "What do you think about foxes?" She asked

"Foxes? What do you mean?" Bonnie asked in a bit of confusion.

"Do you think all foxes are untrustworthy? Do you think they all lie and cheat?"

"Well uh I, it's not like all foxes are bad, it's just I do believe you should be careful around them. After all it's better to be safe than to be sorry"

Judy sighed and left the kitchen. She thought about the fox from school. I wonder if he's like that all the time? Does he enjoy teasing a lot of mammals? Or it is just me because I'm a bunny She thought. Surely Nick must have a good side right?

"Udy" a tiny voice interrupted her thoughts. Judy looked to find her 1 year old sister Rose. She picked her up and placed her on her lap. "Hey rose, she bounced the baby up and down. Rose could only say a few words, and her very first word was Judy, or as she pronounced it Udy. Judy was loved by all her brothers and sisters. But she did find it hard to cope with all of them at times.

"Well I do have a lot of homework to do, I'd best get it done. Do you want to come to my room?"

Rose giggled and grabbed hold of Judy's ears and began to tug on them.

"Ow ok, ok" Judy chuckled "God you love ears don't you?"

Judy carried Rose up to her room and put her down. "Ok I just need to do these math problems. You know it's times like these, I am glad I'm a bunny we're good with multiplying" she giggled.

Judy quickly finished her maths homework.

"Kids dinner" Bonnie shouted

"Uh oh better run" said Judy as she picked up Rose and went to the dinner table. She put Rose In her highchair and sat down

"Dad I'm sorry about being a bit rude before, but I still do standby what I said not all foxes are what you hear"

"It's alright Jude the dude" Stu smiled and then went back to eating.

"So how's the carrot farming business going here?"

"Not bad, since there's a lot more mammals here than in bunny burrow, we do make a lot more money so you could say business is going quite well" Bonnie smiled. "Even better than we thought"

"That's good to hear" Even though Judy didn't want to be a carrot farmer when she was older. She did still help her parents out when she could, and she asked questions about how their business was going.

Soon Judy had her dinner and she put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Hey Judy fancy a game of soccer?" Asked Harry who was 8.

"Yeah sure" Judy grinned

A few more of her brothers and sisters joined in too. Soon It was late and Judy decided to go to bed.

"Ok how about I tell you all a bedtime story" Judy asked some of her brothers and sisters once they were settled in their rooms.

"Yeah" they all cheered

Judy didn't read from books she prefered to make her own stories up.

She told them a story of a detective rabbit called Jack savage. Once the story was told she turned the lights off and went into bed.

 **Thanks for reading everyone p.s are there any charters you'd like to see in this story?**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day it was lunchtime and Judy met up with her friends at school.

"So Judy, are you thinking about joining any clubs here? Dawn asked

"uh well I never really thought about it, maybe I could join the soccer team or something"

"the soccer team?" Ben repeated titling his head to the side a bit.

Judy nodded "yeah uh why are you so surprised about that?" She asked.

"Well uh you see no bunny has ever be on the soccer team before and believe me things do get rough on the field" Fru Fru explained. "I've seen the games one time someone broke their leg"

Judy smiled "No worries, I can handle rough play, I got 275 brothers and sisters at home and I play soccerwith them.

"But you should still be careful after all, all of the other players are big and well they are a lot tougher it won't be like playing with other bunnies" Ben said.

"Hey Ben not to worry, anyway I need to do something to prove that not all bunnies are weak and fragile that they can do things except growing carrots."

"Well we're not gonna stand in your way Judy but just be careful ok?" Fru Fru smiled kindly

"Yeah we don't want you to get hurt, but well we will support you" Dawn said

"thanks you guys but trust me I'll be fine, now I think we should go sign up before lunch ends"

So they went to the gym to sign up, They went over to the Gym teacher, Mr bobcat he was a cheetah like Ben, but he was a lot fitter.

"Uh excuse me sir, I'd like to sign up for the football team please"

Mr Bobcat looked down at Judy. "Hmm well we've never had a bunny before, and uh you are aware that the others will be bigger than you?"

"yes sir I am but it doesn't matter to me, I'll prove I can be just as good"

"Well I'm not sure it's safe for you. I mean things get pretty rough out there"

Judy sighed "look sir please at least give me a chance, I just want to do something to prove I can handle myself"

Mr Bobcat nodded "Ok tryouts are next week after school, if you change your mind come to me."

Judy nodded "oh thank you so much sir" and I won't change my mind she thought to herself.

So Judy had managed to convince the coach to let her join up. Judy went out of the gym to bump into the one and only Nick Wilde.

"Hey carrots" he smiked "have you come out of your little dream world yet? Or do you still think all mammals in zootopia can live together in peace and harmony?"

"Oh shut your mouth Wilde, God I've only known you for a couple of days and you driven me insane countless times."

Nick chuckled "Oh come now don't get you cute little tail in a twist, I'm just being honest with ya"

Judy growled "Don't call me cute again Nick" she and the her friends walked of.

Nick then went inside the gym. "Hey coach can I join up for the team please?"

"Oh sure Nick" Nick had been on the team every year so far and had turned out to be quite good at it.

"Alright see you after school next week WIlde" Bobcat smiled

"See ya coach and thanks"

"So are you guys in any clubs?" Judy asked

"I'm in the school council" dawn said "we help out other students who are having problems and we think of ways to make the school better"

"And I'm in a cooking club" Ben said "You should try a cake I made it's great"

"Thanks Ben I will do."

"And I do dancing" Fru Fru said

"Cool, I can't wait to start next week"

 **So Both Judy and Nick have joined the soccer team how will both of them react?**


	6. Chapter 6

A week later after school Judy was ready to start her first day at soccer tryouts.

'ok here we go" Judy thought to herself. 'don't worry about all the bigger mammals, prove to them I can e just as good'

She got changed into her P E kit and went to meet the coach and the rest of the team on the school field.

When she got there she spotted a few elephants, a rhino, a tiger ,a hippo, and a lion but what really caught the bunny's eye was the certain red fox Nick Wilde.

'Oh no not him' Judy thought 'oh well I guess he has every right to be on the team, even if he is annoying'

"Hey what are you doing here carrots?" Nick asked with a lay smirk on his muzzle.

"I joined up for the team" Judy replied "and don't even think about saying I can't do it because I'm a bunny.

Nick held his paws up in mock defense "whoa there calm your cute little tail down, I was just asking" he smirked and looked from Judy to the other mammals on the team. "I must say you're quite brave, to be on a team where you could get stamped on if you're not careful."

Judy sighed "I won't et stamped on and for tha lst time do not call me cute"

"Oh my god is that? They let a bunny on the team?" A elephant spoke out "Is this a joke?"

Judy looked towards the elephant, "No it isn't a joke and I am quite good at it, you shouldn't judge me before you've even seen me play.

"Oh please have you ever even played a game with bigger mammals like us?" The rhino asked "I'll bet you've just played with other little bunnies right?"

Judy remained silent which the rhino took as a yes "yeah thought so, listen why don't you just quit now? Save yourself the embarrassment and us the job of having to watch you so we don't stomp on you."

Judy looked up at the rhino in shock. Before she could speak the coach came.

"Ok guys sorry I'm late" the coach set down a bag. "Now I don't care how good a player each one of you is, without teamwork and practice this team will be broken. This team will fail."

Everyone listened to the coach carefully some sighing and rolling their eyes. Judy guessed he said this every time, but he did make a good point.

The coach then began to set cones out. "Now even though you may be annoyed that you have to practice even though you've done this before. It's still Important too.

Just then the tiger raised his paw in the air "Yes?" The coach asked

"Uh sir why did you allow a bunny on the team? She'll be no good "

Everyone else snickered and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sir I mean we can't concentrate on the ball and on her too"

"Maybe you should go join the gardening club, come in handy for when you grow up and become a carrot farmer"

"No guys she's not to play she's gonna make us carrot stew" Nick chuckled along with the others.

"QUIET" the coach yelled "We don't discriminate in the school, Judy may be a better player out of all of you"

"Or not" someone mumbled and the rest chuckled

Judy sighed and began to think maybe she made a mistake joining up for this team. She didn't make eye contact with anyone. Especially not Nick.

"Ok now everyone in a line, and kick the ball around the cones"

Nick went first he managed to get the ball around all the cones

"Good job Nick" the coach praised

"Thanks"

The others all had their turns each passing the test then it was Judy's turn

She stood at the front and laid her eyes on the ball. It was huge it was would hard for her to kick it.

"Problem Judy?" The coach asked

"I know what it is the ball she can't kick it because she's too small and the balls too big" the lion said smirking

"I knew she couldn't play if she can't even kick the ball how is she suppose to even play?"

"See sir we knew she can't do it" the rhino sneered

Nick looked at Judy who has a hurt expression on her face. The words were getting too much for her he could see it.

"Sorry Judy" the coach said "but since only well bigger mammals have ever joined in the past we had to make the ball big"

Judy nodded and tried her best to kick the ball she managed to move the ball but only a short way. Which made everyone laugh at her.

"Sir maybe you could find a smaller ball for me?" Judy asked

"We really don't have any sorry Judy, I'll get one for you next time I promise, uh tell you what we'll do penalties now why not try being in goal eh?"

Judy nodded and went into the net.'ok' she thought I can do this'

One of the players kicked the ball into the net. Judy tried to grab it but the ball hit her in the gut, she held her stomach in pain and groaned. Everyone chuckled at this

"Judy you ok?" The coach asked. Judy nodded but she had tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to take a break?"

"No thanks I'll be ok"

Nick smiled a bit 'wow that bunny sure is tough, tougher than I thought.

Judy took her place at the net again and waited for the next ball to come flying in. This time the ball did not hit her in the stomach but did hit her in the eye.

"Ohh that's gonna leave a shiner bunny" the rhino mocked

Soon the coach called the tryout off "That will be all for today, see you all next week"

Judy walked home but was stopped by the team everyone expect for Nick

"Look here bunny, you better quit the team by next week" the rhino growled

"Yeah you were rubbish today " the elepahant sneered

"You may think you're good but your not. So do yourself and everyone else a favor and just give up"

They all left leaving the poor bunny eyes tearing up

[Meanwhile Nick met up with Finnick]

Nick told Finnick about what happened with the soccer tryouts.

"Whoa was she that bad?" Finnick asked

"Finnick you should have seen her she can't even kick the ball she can't catch it she got hurt twice. I don't even want to think about what she'll be like in a match"

Finnick snickered "well you didn't really expect her to be good did you?"

Nick rolled his eyes "I expected her to be better, if she doesn't get better we'll lose the match against the other school"

"Well if you ask me she should just quit while she can" Finnick shrugged.

"No I don't think she will quit" Nick said "but I do have an idea. I could be her coach"

"What you? I thought you hated her"

"Well I don't hate her but I know she won't quit and if she doesn't get better, we'll lose"

[Judy's house]

"Oh hey honey how was tryouts?" Bonnie asked

Judy's parents were a bit worried when they first found out that Judy was trying out for soccer. If he told them what had happened, they would make her quit.

"Oh yeah it was uh great, everyone on the team is really nice"

"Well that's great hun" Stu said "come time for dinner"

As Judy sat down she couldn't help but think about her day, it was horrible really, the others all telling her to quit

"Judy your ears are drooping what's wrong?" Bonnie asked

"Oh uh nothing I'm just tried after soccer uh you know I'm not really that hungry, think I'll go to bed"

Judy then left the table and headed upstairs to her bedroom

'Maybe everyone was right, maybe I should just quit' Judy thought to herself 'No I'm not today was just a bad day is all, next week I'll be better and I'll show them'

 **Well Judy's tryout didn't go so well and now Nick wants to coach her can he help Judy become a better player?**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school Judy was feeling a bit down. She was still mortified by what happened yesterday. As she came to her locker she spotted the one and only Nick Wilde, she knew he was going to laugh at her about yesterday.

She went over to her locker trying her best to avoid eye contact with the fox.

"Hey no offence carrots, but you really stunk yesterday" he said

Judy didn't say anything back to him, there wasn't much she really could say, she knew that he was right.

"I mean I never expected you to be good but that was just taking it to a whole new level" Nick smirked

"Just shut your mouth would you?" Judy yelled.

Nick put his paws up in mock defense "whoa now calm down, I was going to offer you my help"

Judy's eyes popped open at this remark "your help? Why would you want to help me?" She asked

"Because carrots face it your bad, like really bad and we have a game coming up. Now I know you not gonna just quit so I have no choice but to coach you myself."

"You really want to help me? No tricks or anything like that?" Judy questioned

"No tricks, you have my word, and I always keep my word" Nick smiled.

"OK fine I'll let you coach me, but any funny business and I'll report you to the principal, for selling food on school grounds"

"Deal" Nick smiled and the two shook paws. "So meet on the field after school ok?"

Judy nodded and once she heard the bell ring she headed to class as did Nick.

[Judy's class]

"He said what?" Yelled Fru Fru

"He'd coach me" Judy told her

"And you agreed?"

Judy nodded "I feel I should at least give him a chance, he may have been a bit annoying, but he's never really harmed me or anyone."

Fru Fru smiled "Yeah I guess your right, well good luck Judy"

"Thanks"

[Nick's class]

"Whoa never thought she say yes" Finnick said.

"I did she knew herself she was bad. She would have taken any help possible"

"Well don't be turning soft I hear if you spend a lot of time with bunnies they rub off on you, and you become emotional"

Nick laughed a bit "I doubt that'll ever happen"

Soon the school day was over, and as agreed both Nick and Judy met at the field across the road from the school.

"Ok" Nick began "Now I managed to get one of the soccer balls"

Judy looked at the giant ball "couldn't you have gotten a smaller one?"

Nick shook his head "Nope you need to get use to these one's. Now try to kick it"

Judy stepped closer to the football and tried her best to kick it but it was useless, it just wouldn't budge"

"Try harder, imagine your mad, like really mad say at those yesterday the one's who were teasing you"

Judy began to shake as she recalled the taunts said to her.

"they let a bunny on the team is this a joke?"

"she'll be no good"

"Your rubbish"

Judy snapped back into the present and he was feeling mad, he pulled her foot back, and the ball moved not too far but she kicked it"

"Not bad carrots" nick said

"Uh thanks Nick" Judy smiled a bit

"Try again but this time try a bit harder"

Judy nodded and like before tried to feel mad, and It worked he kicked the ball farther this time.

"Ok now try not to feel mad after all you can't be mad every time you kick the soccer ball.

"Ok I'll try" Judy managed to calm down a bit and she tried to kick the ball, but like the first time it just wouldn't move"

"Hmm seems you can only kick the ball, if your mad" Nick pointed out.

"But why? I mean I don't want to be mad all the time."

Nick shrugged "I don't know maybe bunny's have more power in their kicks when mad. Anyhow I think we should end it there for now"

"What? but we've only just begun" Judy protested

"I know and we'll do some more tomorrow, one step at a time"

Judy nodded "ok and uh thanks for coaching me"

"No problem well see ya carrots" and Nick walked off.

 **Well it seems Judy can only kick the ball if she's mad will nick be able to teach her to be calm and still the ball?**


	8. Chapter 8

Nick arrived home late that night after helping Judy with soccer. When he walked in he noticed Chase wasn't anywhere in sight. His mom was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"hey mom sorry I'm late I was with a friend, uh where's Chase?" He asked.

"Upstairs he seems quite upset today, could you see if you can see what's wrong? He won't tell me" Jade told him.

"Of course mom" Nick headed upstairs and went into the bedroom. He saw Chase on his bed crying his eyes out.

"Chase what's wrong?" Nick asked with a sad expression on his face.

Chase sniffed and wiped his eyes "N nothing Nick"

Nick sat down besides his cousin. "oh come on now you can tell me"

Chase sighed "everyone in daycare made fun of me"

"Made fun of you? For what?" Asked Nick.

Chase sniffed and began to tell Nick his story.

[earlier that day]

The day care class was sitting down in a circle Chase was sat next to a raccoon named Reece.

"Ok children" said Mrs Antler the daycare worker. "today we're going to say what we would like to be when we grow up. So I when I say your names stand up, tell us what you want to be . "Ok Adam"

A young lion stood up "when I grow up I would like to be a principal" he than sat back down.

"Lexi" Mrs Antler called and a rabbit stood up "when I grow up I want to be a carrot farmer."

"Chase"

Chase smiled and stood up "when I grow up I want to be a Fire -Fighter and rescue mammal's from fire and uh if a cat climb a tree and gets stuck I'll help them too.

The whole daycare was silent, everyone staring at until Reece broke it

"Are you joking? You're a fox don't you know foxes can't do anything expect lie steal and cheat"

Chase smile turned into a frown "but I'm not any of those things"

"Yeah but a fox could never be a Fire-fighter especially not someone like you, you couldn't fight a bunny with a broken leg."

"Yeah stick to something more foxy like, like uh oh I know stealing cause that's all you can do"

"Dumb fox thinking that he can be a fire-fighter"

"That's the funniest thing I heard"

"Yeah what's next a bunny who wants to be a police officer?"

Chase was mortified by the taunts and laughter he could no longer take it and went running away crying.

"Chase come back" Mrs Antler yelled after him but he kept on running

"Chase is a big crybaby" he heard someone yell

But there was someone who wasn't laughing . But Chase never noticed.

[back to present]

Nick pulled Chase closer to him and hugged him and Chase hugged Nick back.

"Oh Chase I'm glad you told me what happened. Now I have a question for you"

Chase looked at Nick "Do you think a fox can be a fire-fighter?" Nick asked.

Chase thought about it for a moment and nodded "yeah I do"

"So why care what everyone else thinks, look the important thing about bullies is to never let them see that they get to you" Nick said "if you get upset of angry it let's the bullies know they won"

"But everyone was laughing at me, and I just felt so sad"

"So next time laugh back, act like you don't care. I know It may seem hard but like I said crying in front of them makes bullies stronger"

Chase nodded "Ok Nick I'll try"

"Ok now let's go have tea" Nick said

 **Thanks for reading everyone Please review ps some of the later chapters will invole Chase in his daycare.**


	9. Chapter 9

Judy walked into the door and as usual her younger siblings were playing, all but one. She noticed one of her siblings looking rather spaced out.

"Hey Lexi what's wrong?" She asked sitting besides her.

"Well uh at daycare today we were all talking about what we wanted to be when we grew up."

"Oh really? Well that sounds good" Judy said.

"Yeah but than a fox named Chase said he wanted to be a firefighter and then everyone laughed at him. They all said foxes can't be firefighters and that they all lie, steal and cheat, and that made Chase sad."

"Oh dear, well that doesn't sound very nice. Are you friends with this Chase?"

Lexi shook her head "not really we never really spoke."

"Well maybe you should try making friends with him. He does sound like he needs a friend"

"Well He doesn't really have that many friends at daycare. Everyone stays away from him, they all say stuff behind his back"

"Lexi if you ever see anything like that going on in daycare you need to report it to your teacher ok? It's bullying"

"But I don't want to be a tattletale" Lexi cried

"Lexi telling a teacher about bullying isn't being a tattletale, it's helping the one who is being bullied"

"Well ok I will tell a teacher next time"

"Good girl, so remember try to make friends with him, and if you see bullying going on one report it"

"kids dinner" Bonnie yelled

"Let's go get dinner sweetie" Judy smiled

"Ok thank you for helping me Judy"

"No problem that's what big sisters are for"

[ the next day]

Lexi saw Chase playing by himself on the swing, she smiled and went up to him.

"Hello Chase"

Chase frowned a bit "look I don't care what you think, I believe that a fox can be a firefighter and I will be one"

"I do too" Lexi smilied "I think you can be a firefighter"

"You, you do?" Chase smiled a tiny bit.

"yeah and I'd like to be your friend"

"Really?" Chase's smile became bigger "this isn't a joke?"

"No it wasn't nice of the other children to laugh at you like that yesterday. It was mean, just because you're a fox doesn't mean you're bad"

"I'm not bad at all, I eat all my veg, I tidy my toys away and I help my auntie with chores"

"Well next time you get bullied I'm going to tell a teacher"

"Thanks and next time I get bullied, I'm just going to ignore them"

"Great hey you want me to push you on the swing?" Lexi asked.

"Yes please and then I'll push you"

Chase got on the swing and lexi pushed him it didn't take long before other children noticed this.

"Get of the swing it's my turn now" a bear cub growled.

"But I'm on it and then Lexi next you have to wait"

The bear cub than pushed Chase of the swing.

"Ow that hurt" Chase said

"Aww too bad"

Lexi helped chase up from the ground "come on let's go"

Chase nodded and walked away with her.

Lexi and Chase went inside

"Miss, John pushed Chase of the swing."

"What happened?" The teacher asked coming over to them both.

"Well me and Chase were on the swing and then John came over and said it was his turn. Chase said first it was his turn and then my turn and then he pushed him of"

"Thank you for telling me"

Mrs Antler went outside and went up to John. She took him inside for a time out"

"Thank you" Chase smiled "I'm so happy you're my friend"

"Me too"


End file.
